tardisfandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Clive Finch
Clive J Finch, ve svém mládí známí pod zkratkou CJ (PRÓZA: The Persistence of Memory), byl lidský konspirační teoretik ze Stoke Newington (PRÓZA: Rose), který žil na Victoria Street (TV: Rose, HRA: Security Bot) s jeho ženou a dětmi. Sbíral jakékoliv informace o Doktorovi, o němž vytvořil webovou stránku whoisdoctorwho.co.uk. (TV: Rose) Život Dětství Roku 1963, když Clivovi byly pouze 2 roky, byl jeho otec zapojen do Shoreditchského incidentu, kde byl následně vyhlazen Císařským Dalekem. Ačkoliv jeho smrt byla vojskem zametena pod koberec, Clive začal svoje vlastní přezkoumání jeho smrti. Clive přišel nejen na Daleky, ale i na Doktora. Tento objev začal jeho celoživotní projekt, ve kterém se snažil plně porozumět Doktorovi a jeho mnoho inkarnacím, které se objevovaly skrze celou historii. (PRÓZA: Rose) V dětství se Clive zajímal o různé záhady, včetně Bigfoota, lodi Mary Celeste, yettiho, Berdmudského trojúhelníku, Lochneské příšery, Roswellského incidentu a pantery z Dartmooru. Setkání s Doktorem 24. prosince 1979, když Clivovi bylo 14, se setkal s dvanáctým Doktorem ve zpravodajství, kde si všiml, že Doktor používá peníze z roku 1987. Pak Doktora sledoval zpět do jeho TARDIS, kam za ním ihned naskočil. Protože byl Štědrý večer, Doktor se rozhodl Clivovi věnovat dárek – rychlý výlet časem a prostorem. u jezera Loch Ness. (PRÓZA: The Persistence of Memory)]] Clive chtěl v létě 1979 navštívit Lochneské jezero, aby zkusil najít Lochneskou příšeru. Po dobrodružství, které zahrnovalo spiknutí Mnicha, jenž se snažil vylidnit Zemi a pak ji prodat, Doktor Cliva navrátil zpět do Štědrého večera. Zde Doktor použil svoji mentální sílu, aby rozostřil jeho vzpomínky na tento incident. (PRÓZA: The Persistence of Memory) Rodinný život Clive měl ženu, Caroline, se kterou se setkal na Durhamské univerzitě, když si jeho skupina UFOsociety a její skupina Reclaim the Night Enclave rezervovaly stejné místo. Jeho skupina sice odešla, ale Caroline ho sledovala do baru, kde se mu za to omluvila. Pak spolu promluvili celou noc. Později se vzali a měli 2 syny, Bena a Michaela. V určitém okamžiku jeho života se Clive stal realitním agentem. (PRÓZA: Rose) Osudný rok 2005 Roku 2005, Clive spravoval webové stránky, Who is Doctor Who, které se zaměřovaly na záhadného Doktora, který se objevoval skrze zaznamenanou historii. : Rose)]] Rose Tylerová Cliva kontaktovala krátce poté, co se ona sama setkala s devátým Doktorem. Clive tvrdil, že „Doktor“ je zřejmě jméno, které se předává z otce na syna, ale sám věřil, že Doktor byl nesmrtelný mimozemšťan. Rose ukázal fotografie a kresby deváté inkarnace, které byly pořízeny v různých bodech historie. (TV: Rose) Také ji ukázal další postavy, které byly také známé pod jménem „Doktor“. Pak se ji zeptal, jestli ho vezme s sebou, aby se také mohl setkat s Doktorem, což ji přinutilo se rychle omluvit a odejít. (PRÓZA: Rose) Krátce poté, co se setkal s Rose, on a jeho rodina vyrazila na nákupy do Queen's Arcade, kde zrovna byli aktivováni Autoni. Clive byl ohromen, když si uvědomil, že všechny příběhy o Doktorovi, které slyšel, byly pravdivé. Jeden z Autonů se však přiblížil k němu a jeho rodině a namířil na něj zbraň. Clive na něj zíral s chladným a smířlivým výrazem ve tváři, protože věděl, že brzy bude zabit. Následně mu Auton ustřelil hlavu a jeho rodina s křikem utíkala o život. (TV: Rose, PRÓZA: Rose) en:Clive Finch fi:Clive (Rose Kohtaa Tohtorin) Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Lidé, kteří byli v Doktorově TARDIS Kategorie:Lidé, kteří potkali Doktora jako děti Kategorie:Jedinci z 20. století Kategorie:Jedinci z 21. století Kategorie:Lidští biologičtí otcové Kategorie:Lidští realitní agenti Kategorie:Lidští konspirační teoretici Kategorie:Vydavatelé webu